El Diario De Annie
by Annie de Odair
Summary: ¿La vida de Annie? Mucho no se sabe de ella... pero... ¿Quien mejor para contarnos su vida que la misma Annie Cresta?  Diario Intimo de la chica del 4
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aca esta mi nuevo fic, se llama, "El Diario de Annie" y narra p a travez de un diario intimo su vida. Pondré tres dias por cada capitulo, espero que les guste.

Un beso!

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 4 de Agosto.<p>

Iganuro este diario hoy, 4 de Agosto. Me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha. El otro día cumplí 13 años, así que esta es mi segunda vez.

Estoy nerviosa. No como el año pasado, pero me siento un poco mal. A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta el tema de Los Juegos Del Hambre… pero a mi me da bastante miedo… tengo un temor a que elijan a mis amigos. Por mi también, claro, pero es que… no quiero que les ocurra nada malo.

En este momento me voy a la casa de Finnick, mi mejor amigo, y luego iremos a la cosecha juntos. El tiene 14 años. Los cumplió hace unos meses.

Vivimos en el Distrito 4, en Panem. Un país regido por el Capitolio, nuestra capital.

Cada año eligen a dos chicos por cada distrito, que hay 12, una chica y un chico de entre 12 y 18 años. Por eso nosotros entramos cada año en esa elección que se hace por medio de un sorteo.

Me puse un lindo vestido celeste como mi mar, con peces azules bordados.

Ahora me voy, así que escribiré mas adelante. Cuando vuelva de la cosecha. ¡Si es que vuelvo¡

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 10 de Septiembre<p>

Siento no haber escrito por un mes. Abandoné mi hábito ni bien empecé a escribir acá... Pero es que ocurrieron cosas que cambiaron mucho mi vida. Hace un mes, en la cosecha, Finnick fue elegido. Si, lo se, es lo que yo menos quería. Pude saludarlo antes de que se lo lleven al Capitolio. Estuvimos las tres semanas que duraron Los Juegos Del Hambre, pegados al televisor por eso no pude escribir…

POR SUERTE FINNICK GANÓ Y ESTA VIVO!

Pero... el no es el mismo de antes… lo que tanto temía pasó, y ahora el no es el chico de 14 años, tan fresco y divertido que era antes. Ahora… bueno, luego de la Gira de la Victoria, lo dejarán en paz… claro, hasta el año que viene donde será mentor de chicos que irán a su muerte segura.

Ahora Finnick vive en la Aldea de Los Vencedores, lo visito casi siempre, pero por ahora, no ha querido recibirme. Creo que tiene miedo. Lo entiendo. Yo también lo tendría.

Según su madre tiene miedo a mirarme a los ojos. Dice por ahí que es un asesino. Lo es por su puesto… pero no tenía elección, el nunca lo hubiese echo de estar en otras circunstancias, pero estaba ahí… y si quería volver a casa, con todos, conmigo… tenía que hacerlo…

Lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo, y no me gusta lo que le esta pasando. Se que no quiere verme porque tiene miedo a lastimarme, pero el no me puede hacer nada malo, el es fantástico.

Bueno, me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Espero escribirte pronto.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 14 de Septiembre<p>

Hola! Volví, vengo de la casa de Finnick, parece que aceptó a verme ahora! Es un avance! Con su mama trabajamos para que empiece a olvidarse, y yo lo ayudo siempre que puedo. Pero a veces no es suficiente, el me necesita ahora que todo su mundo calló. Nos necesita ahí a todos los que quiere.

El otro día me dijo que se tenía miedo, es un tonto. Por eso no me quería cerca. No quería lastimarme. Pero ahora mas que nunca necesita la ayuda de quienes quiere. Y no va a impedir que lo ayudemos, no va a impedir que estemos ahí con el.

Pero bueno… algunas cosas cuestan y vamos de a poco, pero con prisa, porque cuando tenga que ser mentor, tiene que tener algunas cosas superadas para hacer el de sostén de chicos que seguramente están tan asustados como ahora lo está.

Esperemos que todo salga bien.

Luego vendré a escribir.

Un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Bueno aca les dejo otros tres dias del diario intimo de Annie Cresta. Espero que lo disfruten. Un beso enorme!

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 20 de Septiembre<p>

Hola! He vuelto a escribir! ¡En estos días estuve muy ocupada! En realidad estuve con Finnick, ahora aceptó mi compañía aunque de vez en cuando me dice que me valla lejos, que hulla de el. Obviamente no lo hago. A veces parece que soy yo la que es mas fuerte, cuando en realidad todos saben que soy muy débil frente a algunas circunstancias, pero ahora el me necesita y me necesita fuerte.

Hace poco empezó la Gira de la Victoria, por lo que no lo puedo ver hasta que no le toque venir al 4. Siempre se saltean el distrito ganador para dejarlo al final.

Lo veo por la televisión todos los días. Lo más triste es ver cuando llega al Capitolio. Todas las mujeres están detrás de el, es… desagradable. Solo tiene 14 años, y ellas le triplican la edad… Aquí en la escuela del 4 es mas comprensible, todas tienen su edad, un año menos y uno mas, no importa en realidad. Finnick nunca se acerca a ninguna. De hecho, creo que soy la única chica no familiar que esta con el siempre. Las ventajas de conocerlo desde chica.

La semana que viene estará acá en el 4 así que por fin podré verlo! Se fue hace unos cinco días, lo extraño mucho…

Voy a ir a visitar a la mama de Finnick con mi mamá, ellas son amigas desde chicas también y mi mamá fue quien estuvo para sustentar a la de Finnick cuando el estuvo en los Juegos.

Me voy, escribiré en una semana cuando Finnick llegue!

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 30 de Septiembre<p>

Hola! Han pasado muchas cosas en estos diez días, por lo pronto Finnick llegó de su Gira, ¡Por fin! Lo extrañé mucho, y el también a nosotros. Esta mucho mejor! Creo que ya tiene bastante superado el tema del Los Juegos. Es muy fuerte, el estaba seguro de ganar, pero también tiene su precio… No sabía lo duro que iba a ser tener que matar a un ser humano para vivir. Se que por las noches lo atormentan quienes murieron por su culpa y quienes no. Se que lo atormentan todas las noches los gritos de quienes lo querían ver muerto. Lo escuché muchas veces gritar y me siento mal por el. Se que yo estaría peor que el si me pasara.

Es muy fuerte pero esas cosas derrumban hasta el más "macho"

Es muy triste que pasen estas cosas en esta altura de la vida. Después de tantos años…

Esto me hace tener más miedo y odio a Los Juegos Del Hambre, porque ahora veo en primer plano como destruye a mi mejor amigo.

Espero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Espero que no se lo hayan llevado para siempre. Que sea el mismo chico que siempre quise.

Tengo que irme, vendré luego!

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 14 de Noviembre<p>

Oh abandone el diario unos cuantos días! Lo siento, es que estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y la vida en el distrito, pero me hice un lugar y contar lo que pasó últimamente.

Finnick volvió a ser como antes. Hace pocos días estuve con el y me dijo que ya no quería que su vida fuera lo que se convirtió. De a partir de ese día vimos muchos cambios en el hasta que volvió a ser mi Finnick, el Finnick que yo conocía, el Finnick de todos. Nuestro Finnick.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. En realidad fue muy pronto, muchos chicos nos vuelven nunca a ser como antes. Y el lo hizo el mismo año de sus juegos. Por eso digo que es muy fuerte. Se merece una vida tranquila después de lo que tuvo que pasar…

Volvimos a nuestra vida de Distrito, pero no todo es lo mismo… ahora todo el mundo conoce a Finnick, y todas las chicas lo persiguen. Ya no podemos estar juntos como antes en la escuela. Aunque a el siempre lo persiguieron, ahora que ganó los juegos mas todavía. Pero es mas de lo que podría pedir para haber estado en ese infierno.

El otro día unas chichas del colegio quisieron pegarme, pensaron que era la novia de Finnick… pero ¿Qué cosas se les ocurre a las chicas? Jajaja es una tontería.

Bueno, voy a irme, porque mañana hay escuela y ya es tarde.

Un beos!


	3. Chapter 3

MIIIIIL PERDONES POR NO ACTUALIZAR. ES QUE MI INSPIRACION CAPUT!

PROMETO SEGUIRLO SEGUIDO.

Espero que les guste si aun estan ahí!

Las quiero.

* * *

><p>Querido Dairio: 20 de diciembre<p>

Me había olvidado del diario, que tonta. Es que estuve estos días OCUPADÍSIMA! En realidad no solo el colegio, si no todo, Finnick, mi vida, las chicas que me odian, todo es muy absorbente y en este mes luche contra viento y marea.

Finnick me dijo el otro día algo que me quedó dando vuelta por mi cabeza.

Fue así.

"Finnick, ¿Te diste cuenta que las chicas de Panem me odian?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Piensan que soy tu novia, que te quiero solo para mi, que te voy a secuestrar y llevarte lejos, en esta semana ya me amenazaron varias veces! Si muero por culpa de esas niñas, será tu culpa…!" Comenté en broma.

"Pues… si estoy enamorado de ti me parece que deberían aceptarlo ¿No?"

"Vos mismo lo dijiste Finn, DEBERIAN. Eso no significa que van a hacerlo. Me molerían a palos si saliéramos."

"Si saliéramos, te defendería"

"¿Solo si saliéramos? ¿O sea que pueden venir acusarme de ser tu novia, matarme y tu no harías nada?" Dije riéndome.

"No bueno… yo te defendería de todo Annie."

"No quieras arreglarlo ahora" Exclamé con un enfado falso.

"Es la verdad. Te defendería de todo y de todos, nunca me permitiría que te pase nada."

"¿Y si fuera a los Juegos?"

"Y si fueras a los Juegos… bueno… no creo que quieras saber."

"¿Qué harías por mi?"

"No voy a decirte."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque te espantarías"

"¿Qué harías Finnick?"

"Bueno… tu quieres saber… todos me aman ¿Verdad?"

"Aja…"

"Bueno, supongo que usaría eso a mi favor. Y te sacaría de allí" Ese comentario me dejó pensando.

"No digas tonterías Finnick. No dejaría nunca que te expongas así por esta chica." Dije señalándome. Finnick encogió los hombros.

"Haría todo por esta chica Annie…"

Ese comentario, esa conversación que me acordé de memoria me revolvió el estomago. Pero no en una forma fea, si no todo lo contrario. No se que me pasa últimamente…

Tengo que irme, voy a buscar a mi mamá.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 31 de diciembre<p>

En estos días vi poco a Finnick. No se porque, pero en parte fue por mi misma. No se si fue porque después de lo que paso el otro día y esas sensación rara en mi estomago no quise verlo más. Es como si… no se…

No estoy segura porque, pero le he estado huyendo a Finnick, porque cuando estoy con el, últimamente me pasan cosas extrañas que no se definir. Tengo una idea de saber que me pasa, pero me rehúso a aceptarlo, simplemente es algo imposible para mi.

Como había dicho antes Finnick esta como siempre, aunque en sus ojos quedó una sombra oscura, como si no quisiera olvidar su pasado. No lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlos, porque no me pasó eso. Pero si lo acompaño, porque es lo único que puedo hacer, acompañarlo, y hacerle sentir que a todos nos importa que este bien.

Es terrible que cada ves que hable en mi diario sea solo sobre el. No es que no tenga vida, simplemente es que ahora el es mi vida. Me tomé las cosas enserio cuado fue elegido como tributo.

No se que más decir. Me siento rara. Y no se que hacer para cambiarlo.

Voy a dejarte. Un beso.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 14 de enero:<p>

Bueno, ya es otro año. Otro año donde elegirán a dos chicos de cada distrito de Panem. Otros Juegos del Hambre, y a penas salimos de los anteriores. Con Finnick Odiar como vencedor.

El es mi mejor amigo, ya lo dije antes, pero últimamente se esta comportando extraño conmigo. Y yo con el. Nos seguimos viendo y todo, por supuesto, pero la relación es… tensionada. Como si supiéramos algo que el otro no y eso podría incomodarnos…

El cumplirá los 15 dentro de dos meses y yo cumpliré 14 dentro de cuatro.

Me lleva solo un año, pero aún así se que el está mucho más adelante que yo. La diferencia se nota. Yo solo soy una niñita mimada. El, el vencedor de los sexagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre. Por supuesto que hay diferencia.

Y espero que el no se aburra de mi por eso. No me gustaría perderlo. Es mi mejor amigo y se que yo también lo soy.

Voy a tener que irme. Finnick quiere hablar conmigo. No se para que pero bueno.

Adios.


	4. Chapter 4

okey se que tardé PERO A QUE NO SABEEEEEEEEEEN! Este capitulo es HER - MO - SO!

Disfrutenlo! Azu.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 15 de Enero:<p>

Estoy muy procurada. No puedo controlar mis emociones. Ya te había contado que Finnick me llamó para hablar conmigo.

Bueno. Me dijo algo que me desestabilizó.

La conversación fue más o menos así.

"Annie… tengo que decirte algo"

"Dime Finn"

"Es muy complicado"

"Somos mejores amigos, lo entendería todo"

"El problema es que no tiene que ver con que seamos mejores amigos, es más, es todo lo contrario"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Annie yo…" Murmuró mirando el suelo pero se cortó

"Dime, ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible" Le dije levantándole el mentón para que me mirara.

"No me hagas esto…"

"Finnick, dime. Por favor"

"Yo… te quiero Annie"

"Yo también tontito"

"No, no entiendes. No de esa manera."

"¿De que manera podrías quererme?"

"Yo… Annie yo estoy enamorado de ti." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos esperando una reacción. ¡Y te juro! Me quedé helada. Miré hacia el suelo, pero enseguida usó mi técnica, y me levantó el mentón para que lo mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que querían salir.

"¿Por qué lloras Finn?" Murmuré.

"Porque… no quiero… no quiero que te acerques a mi."

"¿Por qué!"

"Porque soy un asesino Annie"

"Creí que habíamos superado esto."

"Annie, no mereces pasarla mal y yo…" Pero no quería que siguiera hablando. Y lo besé. Lo besé ¡y hay! Una sensación tan entupidamente hermosa me creció en el estomago y yo que era un chiquilla tonta y el, que era tan deseado por todos…

Finnick, no se resistió, me tomó de la cintura y yo le acaricié tiernamente su enrulado cabello de bronce. Sentí sus labios suaves sonreír con tristeza. Yo lo apegué más a mí para decirle de alguna forma que lo quería y que no era un asesino. Pero de repente el abrió los ojos y me apartó bruscamente. Yo lo miré a la cara. Sus mejillas totalmente rojas, sus ojos brillaban con insistencia, sus labio estaban rojos escarlata y su pelo algo revuelto. Estaba irreconocible, y supuse que yo también.

"No Annie, no por favor…"

"Finn… Te quiero"

"¡No Annie!" Me gritó. "No… por favor… no te merezco, no vas a pasarla bien conmigo, Annie…no me hagas esto." Me enfadé. El me decía que me quería y cuando le decía que yo también me apartaba. Vio la furia en mis ojos. "No te enojes…"

Pero no contesté. Me fui de su casa dando un portazo. Y… ¡aquí estoy!

Muy confundida.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 30 de enero.<p>

Han pasado 15 días. No he hablando con Finnick en ninguno de ellos. Al principio lo ignoré yo. El me buscó durante unos días pero yo no le hacía caso. Luego cuando se me pasó el enfado lo busqué yo para aclarar todo, pero cada vez que me veía, su expresión se volvía triste y me evitaba a toda costa.

No se que hacer con el. No se si ir a su casa, no se si dejarlo pasar.

Lo único que se es que no lo quiero perder.

En esos días tuve el tiempo de pensar en lo que verdaderamente sentía por el.

¿Qué sentía? Lo quería, por supuesto que si, pero… ¿Solo como amigo? ¿O como algo más? La respuesta solo me la dio ese beso. Tengo 14 años, he besado a otros chicos antes, y esos besos, no fueron como _ese_ beso. Cuando Finnick me besó, cuando me abrazó delicadamente de la cintura como si fuera una muñeca y me fuera a romper, las sensaciones no paraban de brotar en mi estomago. No podía controlar mi movimiento, mis sensaciones, no podía controlarme ¡y era la conexión que tenía con Finnick…! sabía exactamente que le pasaba a el con ese beso.

Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de el. Si, eso era. Y cuando lo describí, era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando lo fui a buscar, Finnick estaba besándose con una exuberante rubia, mucho más linda que yo.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 14 de febrero<p>

Finnick no me vió, cuando yo lo ví besando a esa chica. Pero a penas lo ví, no sentí celos, solo unas ganas tremendas se llorar. Salí corriendo de allí y fui a la playa. Me senté frente a lo único que podía darme paz: El Mar.

Estuve ahí tres horas. De a ratos llorando, de a ratos sollozando, y otras sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

"Hola." Murmuraron bajito atrás mío, en un tono mezcla de culpa y timidez. Sabía perfectamente que era el. ¿Quién más? No le contesté. El se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Cómo estas? Hace varios días que no hablamos." No dije palabra, ni lo miré, no quería que viera lo rojos que estaban mis ojos hinchados. "¿Estas enojada?"

"¿Debería estarlo?" Se supone que la frase debería sonar dura. Pero se me quebró al final. No puede ser que me afecte tanto, me dije en ese momento.

"¿Qué te pasa Annie?" Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. "¿Has estado llorando? ¿Por qué?" Mi alma no puedo soportarlo más y comencé a llorar. En su pecho, ya que el me abrazó para consolarme.

"Suéltame, suéltame Finnick" Grité y forcejeé con el. Pero terminé rindiéndome y el abrazándome contra si.

"Cuéntame Annie, ¿Qué pasa?

"¿Por qué me dices que me amas… y luego besas a otra?" Finnick se calló. Luego me miró y me dio un besito en la comisura de los labios. Un beso que me movió un mundo dentro.

"Te quiero solo a ti"

"Eso no es cierto" Dije forcejeando de nuevo.

"Ella solo me besó. Te lo juro Annie, te lo juro por el sufrimiento de Los Juegos Del Hambre." Lo miré.

"¿De verdad?" Dijeron mis ojos con una chispa de esperanza y mis labios lo expresaron.

"Si Annie, me besó y reconozco que no la solté, porque estaba enfrente de sus amigas, y no quería hacerle daño. Pero yo solo te amo a ti." Solo te amo a ti, solo te amo a ti, solo te amo a ti.

"¿Solo…?"

"Te amo a ti. Si te amo Annie. Te amo." Murmuró contra mis labios.

"Yo… yo también Finn, yo también te amo." Musité pegada a sus labios. Cuando estos entraron en contacto, mi muerdo volvió a moverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa bueno aca la letra en cursiva es escrita por Finnick. Y bueno van a ver que en un momento le pide perdón y Annie no sabe porque, obveamente porque se acuesta con todos en el Capitolio, pero Annie no lo sabe.

Besos

* * *

><p>DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS:<p>

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 4 de enero:<p>

Hola. Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Mucho. Se me paso el tiempo rapidísimo. Tengo 16 años. Ya lo sabes, pero deje de escribirte cuando tenia apenas 14. Finnick, Finnick Odair, sabes quien es, tiene 17 años. De nuevo lo siento, por no escribirte.

_Mentira, no lo siente. Se olvidó de ti en cuanto me tuvo._

Basta Finnick, es mi diario, no tenes porque escribirlo.

_Oh vamos, ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Annie se olvidó de ti porque estuvo muy ocupada conmigo._

FINNICK! No digas esas cosas que se malentienden! Bueno lo siento lo siento. En estos años nos han pasado muchas cosas. Principalmente Finnick tiene que ser mentor y yo ir todos los años a la cosecha. Por ahora me he salvado, pero no se sabe. Tengo tanto miedo.

_Por favor, Annie nunca irás ahí. Y lo sabes._

Es en serio Finnick. No me consuelas con esas cosas. Basta, basta! Que me beses no va a hacer que te perdone.

_Perdón._

Bueno sigamos. Finn y yo somos novios desde hace dos años. Todas las chicas me miran mal, creo que me odian.

_Y si es lógico… mírame, nadie se quiere perder de Finnick Od…_

DEJA YA DE ESCRIBIR! Sigamos… Finnick se la pasa más en el Capitolio que en el Distrito. Vuelvo en un momento.

Listo, tenía que decirle a Finn que se valla, no quiero que lea esto, estábamos acostados en su habitación, pobre lo eché de su propio cuarto. En fin, Finnick… se que anda en algo con el Capitolio, y que no me quiere decir. Probablemente es algo peligroso y que lo sepa sería peor.

Tengo que irme, hoy cumple años una amiga del Distrito, tengo que llevarle algo especial. Aquí en el Distrito 4, crecen muchas flores silvestres, pero la que a ella más le gusta no crece acá. Por suerte los vendedores de flores las tienen, son flores del Distrito 7. No se como se llaman, solo se que son muy lindas, son blancas con un centro amarillo como el **_sol_** y es muy suavecito. Es la flor que la gente del Capitolio deshoja diciendo: "Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere…" que crueles, ni las flores se salvan.

Tengo que irme, debo dejar entrara a Finn,

Adiós.

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 15 de enero.<p>

_Querida Annie:_

_ Espero que no te moleste que escriba en tu diario íntimo. Pero es que lo dejaste en casa el otro día, y bueno… lo encontré recién. Parece que no te importa mucho, porque pasaron 11 días y no te diste cuenta._

_Solo quería decirte algo: Te amo. Gracias por todo. Por amarme, por brindarme todo el amor que podes, por estar conmigo día y noche. _

_Y no quería decirte esto, pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte… no por la cosecha, porque algún día te des cuenta de con quien estás, de que soy un tonto, y de que sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Hay tantos chicos que están enamorados de ti, y pensar que te des cuenta de que hay otros además de mí…_

_Annie, no se que haría sin ti, hay muchas cosas que como dijiste en tu escrito anterior, no sabes, pero es mejor así, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo._

_Perdóname. Por todo. Por ser tan mal novio, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, no sos vos la que tiene suerte, como todos dicen, de tenerme a mi, yo la tengo. Tengo la suerte de conocer a alguien tan fantástica como a vos. Tan hermosa, dulce, cariñosa y buena. Tan alegre… me das felicidad Annie. Me das…todo._

_Te amo._

_Tu Finn. Tuyo por siempre._

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 16 de enero.<p>

No se vale. Finnick te leyó todo. No se vale, no se vale. Se supone que es un diario ÍNTIMO, ¿Por qué te olvide en la casa de mi curioso novio? No solo te leyó si no que me escribió algo. Algo muy lindo y tierno.

Y es un tonto. ¿Dejarlo? Nunca lo haría. Es una locura dejar a un chico como el. Finnick es perfecto, tiene todo lo que amo de una persona. No se porque me pide perdón. Es un tonto. Pero es MI tonto. Y lo amo tanto…

En fin, si, me olvide el diario allí, y Finn lo leyó.

Finn si vuelves a leer esto te digo: SOS UN TONTO!

Y TE AMO MUCHO.

Ahora vamos a ir a la playa a pescar y seguramente va a terminar como siempre, en una guerra de agua y sin ningún pescado

Lo siento, debo irme ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

Hasta luego!

Annie (De Finn.)


	6. Chapter 6

Querido Diario:20 de enero

Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Estoy en la casa de Finnick, con el obviamente. Estamos acostados en su cama. Yo tengo la cabeza en su pecho y el me acaricia el rostro.

Lo veo desde abajo y escribo. Escribo como es el. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, castaño medio pelirrojo y los ojos bien verdes. Me mira con una sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo.

En estos días no hemos hecho muchas cosas. Estamos juntos casi todo el día, es más a veces casi toda la noche. Es mi compañía, dice que soy su salvación, pero creo que es lo contrario.

Mañana por la mañana iremos a Club de Coro. Yo cantó ahí y a el le encanta verme. Es una tontería, ni que cantara tan bien. Pero es algo que amo hacer. Amo cantar y supongo que lo que a el le gusta es verme disfrutar lo que hago.

A mí, por mi parte, amo verlo pescar, se ve realmente feliz cuando lo hace. Se ver realmente…. Finnick, es el mismo…

Siempre me dice que soy hermosa, pero se exagera, solo soy común. Soy pelirroja y tengo los ojos verdes. Como la mayoría del distrito 4, es un rasgo que define a nuestro distrito. Soy normal. El es el bello. Se ríe cuando le digo eso, pero no sabe que es verdad.

Te amo Finn.

_Y yo más Annie._

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 14 de febrero.<p>

Hoy según dice el Capitolio es el día de los enamorados. Hace dos años Finnick y yo nos pusimos de novios este día, así que pasa mi hoy no simboliza un día para el amor si no un día donde ame a Finnick Odair y prometí amarlo siempre.

Estoy en la playa, esperándolo en realidad. Se que quizás te aburre que hable de el SIEMPRE! Pero no puedo evitarlo… creo que siempre estuve enamorada de el.

Ahí lo veo llegar, trae… ¿Un ramo de…? ¡FLORES DE CREZO! Son mis preferidas!

Me dio un beso en el cuello y me abrazó tiernamente.

Espérame un momento…

Listo, lo siento, es que no podía escribir todo mientras pasaba, Finnick me trajo unas flores, es muy tierno, es la persona más buen que alguna vez he conocido.

_¿Me dejarás alguna vez leer esto?_

No nunca Finn, así que basta de escribirlo ¿Si?

_No te enojes… te amo._

Y yo a ti.

Lo siento, Finnick es un poco pesado a veces. Pero lo amo como es. Se que tengo miles de defectos yo también…

Espera Finncik esta tirándome agua, mejor te guardo o te mojaras.

Adios!

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 8 de marzo.<p>

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Hoy es un día especial para mi. Mi club de coro hará una función y soy la voz principal, estoy muy nerviosa, cantaremos una canción llamada: Lucky, la canción es en otro idioma, pero la letra en español es así:

¿Me escuchas?, te estoy hablando  
>A través del agua, a través del océano azul<br>Debajo del cielo abierto, oh cariño, estoy intentándolo

Chico, te escucho en mis sueños  
>Te siento susurrar a través del mar<br>Te mantengo conmigo en mi corazón  
>Lo haces más fácil cuando la vida se vuelve difícil<p>

Soy afortunada de estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo  
>Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado<br>Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez  
><p>

Ellos no saben cuánto tiempo tomó  
>Esperando por un amor como este<br>Cada vez que decimos adiós  
>Desearía que tuviéramos otro beso<br>Espero por ti, te prometo, lo haré

Soy afortunada de estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo  
>Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado<br>Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez  
>Somos afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos<br>Somos afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado  
>Soy afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día<p>

Y así estoy navegando por el mar  
>A una isla donde nos encontraremos<br>Escucharás la música, sentirás el aire  
>Te puse una flor en tu pelo<p>

Y aunque la brisa entre los árboles  
>Se mueve tan bonito, tú eres todo lo que veo<br>A medida que el mundo siga girando  
>Me sujetas aquí mismo, ahora mismo<p>

Soy afortunada de estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo

Soy afortunado de haber estado donde he estado  
>Soy afortunado de volver a casa otra vez<br>Somos afortunados de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos  
>Somos afortunados de habernos quedado donde hemos estado<br>Soy afortunado de estar volviendo a casa algún día  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

Es realmente muy hermosa, y me recuerda al mar y a Finnick. El estará en primera fila viéndome. Creo que esta contento. Supongo que yo también. ¿Qué digo? Amo esto, y estoy realmente muy feliz de hacerlo, pero tengo miedo. Aun así lo haré con todo mi corazón y cantaré por Finnick y para el.

Deséame suerte!

Adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen que haya tardado... tengo miles de fics que terminar. Así que me dediqué a otros, y comenzé (Como si tuviera el timepo para empezar otro) un fic de _Saint-Seiya._**

**Pero aca les dejo este capitulo de Annie, donde me di el lujo de contar algo de su vida y de lo que le gusta hacer, con el comienzo de lo que la marcó para toda su vida. **

**Cuando la elegieron para Los Juegos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 10 de Marzo<p>

Hola, anteayer cante en el coro. Finnick me aplaudió de pié, fue muy emotivo. Lo miré especialmente a el. Finnick era mi mejor amigo, y esa canción describía nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel.

Estoy muy contenta de que el este conmigo en todo momento. Una vez superado el tema su Juegos y todo lo difícil que es para él este tema, creo que podemos ser, dentro de todo, una pareja normal.

Aún así se que me oculta algo. Nos vemos todos los días de la semana. Los fines de semana no, porque por alguna extraña razón siempre tiene una excusa y se ausenta. Eso estoy segurísima tiene que ver con lo que me oculta.

Pero lo amo tal cual es.

Ire de compras, ¡Para el musical del mes! Seré la voz principal de nuevo y estoy contenta de incursionarme en el mundo de la actuación.

¡Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>

* * *

><p>Querido Diario: 30 de Marzo:<p>

Lo siento. No se como tengo que decirlo, porque me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho. Te fallé y te abandoné y lo siento tanto…

De hecho, me acordé de ti, cuando se cumplieron dos años de mi presentacion: "La Bella y la Bestia: El Musica" ya que este día lo estrenamos y fue todo un éxito. Y además, porque hoy a la noche e hará una nuevo función de esta obra para que la vean de nuevo. El año pasado no hicimos la misma, hicimos "La Cenicienta" ese año no participé, ya que el director me dijo que sería la voz principal y creí que tendrían que tener más protagonismo otras chicas quizás más talentosas que yo.

Tengo 18 años, y hoy reestrenaré "La Bella y la Bestia" Pero ¿ADIVINA QUE? ¡Finnick será La Bestia! ¡Si! Es increíble que este año, ni bien comenzó en Enero, se haya incorporado al elenco. Es fantástico tenerlo conmigo, ahora si, todo el tiempo. En estos años, nunca se quebró nuestra relación, y a pesar de que tuvimos muchas peleas, más que nada por lo que me _ocultaba, _lo resolvimos y me enteré de todo.

Finnick tiene 19 años, y desde sus 16, Snow lo obliga a acostarse con mujeres. Se que esto no debería escribirlo acá. Ya que puede ser leído siempre, pero me parecía esencial contártelo. Es Snow, lo odio con todo mi corazó.

Hoy a la noche reestrenaremos la obra, eso si no salgo en La Cosecha. Espero tener un buen año. Sobre todo porque este es el último en el que entro.

* * *

><p>Querida Annie: 31 de Marzo:<p>

Lo siento tanto… tanto, tanto lo siento…

Me obligaste a escribir en tu diario íntimo por primera vez, para no perder de nada ese testimonio. ¿Qué se supone que deba escribir? ¿Que te eligieron en La Cosecha? ¿Qué tu felicidad se vio arruinada? ¿Qué tu vida se vió arruinada? ¿Qué nuestra obra tendrá que esperar? ¿Qué te amo con todo el amor y dolor de mi alma lastimada?

No sabes lo que soy ahora. Fui por tu diario, solo porque querías que escribiera en el, toda tu estadía por Los Juegos, para que algún día esto sirviera de testimonio. Que este libro, con todos los pensamientos de una simple niña y su vida, relatara un horror, fuera de cuantas veces hablaras de mi en él.

Te amo Annie, como nunca amé a una mujer. Como nunca me sentí por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi propia familia. Estamos en el tren juntos. Pero tu ni siquiera quieres verme, escribir el diario mucho menos. Así que lo haré yo, como te prometí que haría.

Pero también atesoraré en este diario, que es tuyo, mi única y más valiente promesa.

Annie Cresta, Annie de Odair, mi Annie, mi amada, tierna, dulce y delicada Annie.

MI Annie, mía y de nadie más…

Te sacaré con vida y volveremos a ser felices….


	8. Chapter 8

**Corto, pero me parece que es demaciado intenso.**

* * *

><p>Querida Annie: 2 de Febrero:<p>

Annie… estás aca, llegamos al Capitolio ayer, y nos ubicaron en el Centro de Entrenamiento. El desfile… fue ayer, te vistieron como una sirenita hermosa. Aunque es algo común del 4, a todos nos fascinó tu aspecto. Lucías tan hermosa, con una cola violeta que centellaba y dejaba ciego a quien lo mirara. Vi tu sonrisa rota, que agradecía estar ahí, pero que por dentro, pedía a gritos poder llorar en paz.

Cuando me pediste escribir esto… ¡maltita sea Annie! No quiero relatar como entras en un muerte segura… Y no es que no te tenga confianza. Es que tu no te la tienes.

Annie… como me gustaría hacer tantas cosas antes de que desaparezcas… quiero que te quedes a mi lado cada día. Despertar en mi cama, entre mis brazos, besando mis labios. Y felices. Que en un futuro, tengamos hijos y que estos no tengan el peligro de ir a los juegos. Te guiaré Annie, te sacaré de ahí, volverás a mi… volverás a mi.

Y haremos un futuro junto.

Tu Finnick

* * *

><p>Querida Annie: 3 de Febrero:<p>

Hoy tuvimos los entrenamientos y las puntuaciones. Nuestro tributo masculino, Louis Galante, obtuvo un buen 9, por hacer algo que seguramente me mencionó y no recuerdo.

Tu, ¡Por Dios Annie! ¿Cómo carajo lograste obtener un 10? ¡Dijiste que no ibas a luchar! No entiendo… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que hiciste? Como si hubieras besado a otros…

Annie, estas mejor de ánimo. Estas mejor, mucho mejor. Por las noches, cuando furtivamente me escabullo a tu habitación y te duermes acurrucada entre mis brazos, trato de convencerte de luchar… ¡Parece que lo he conseguido!

Te amo, de verdad, de verdad verdadera, tienes 18 años, yo 19, y cada vez que estoy con tigo, me doy cuenta de que somos unos solo. Un solo ser. Ya no existe Finnick o Annie. Solo somos un ser inseparable.

Con esto me gustaría que entiendas… que si tu mueres… yo muero Annie.

Tu Finnick.

* * *

><p>Querida Annie: 5 de Febrero.<p>

Noche de entrevistas. Hoy practicamos. Nos toca estar todo el día juntos, para ver como te presentarás. Se que tienes que mostrar ese lado dulce que va a enamorar a todos, y que a mi me derrite de amor. Pero también ese lado enigmático que solo tu sabes hacer, ese lado que me mostraste al negarme la oportunidad de saber que hiciste en el entrenamiento privado.

Mañana empiezan lo juegos. Y esta es nuestra última noche juntos.

Había pensado en hacerla algo…_ especial… _pero eres chica aún, trato de saberlo, trato te juro que trato, pero a veces no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Y pensé egoístamente que... podríamos, pero lamento ser egoísta, aunque se que me perdonas todo. Porque eras así Annie, sabes que yo no puedo ser completamente tuyi, y sin embargo… me amas con todo tu hermoso y tierno corazón por eso quería darte algo de todo lo que me dás, pero no estamos preparados. Aún no.

Te ama….

Tu Finnick.


End file.
